


10 Songs For You

by Mal



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Ten Songs Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal/pseuds/Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme de las 10 canciones</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Songs For You

**1- _Richard Vission feat. Static Revenger & Luciana - I Like That_**

Una noche fuera donde solo quedaban los dos y la imperante necedad de Morgan por hacerle bailar y ahí estaba en ese momento, sus sentidos completamente nublados por el alcohol, sin dignarse a hacerle caso a su cerebro, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Fijo la mirada en el hombre frente a él, enredado entre cuerpos femeninos pero muy cerca aun, con una sonrisa franca y una mirada completamente depredadora.

No soportando aquella sobrecarga decidido a olvidarse del mundo como decía Emily, la maravilla del baile en un viernes por la noche tras varias copas, cerrando los ojos; abandonándose a la sensación.

Sintió brazos femeninos enredarse en torno a él también, un pecho suave recostarse contra su espalda mientras unas manos delicadas y con una manicura perfecta recorrían un patrón sin sentido en su cuello, soltando el nudo de la corbata y luego la nada…

Una mano amplia deslizándose hacia su espalda baja y la otra reafirmándose en un claro signo de posesión en su cuello, obligándole a abrir los ojos y fijar la mirada en aquel cielo oscuro, casi tormentoso pero intensamente cálido que era la mirada de Morgan en aquel instante. 

 

**_2-_ ** **_Adele - Rolling In The Deep_ **

Era como el fuego, naciendo desde ninguna parte y al mismo tiempo de todas. Era salvaje, natural, deseado, y los consumía a ambos en partes iguales tal vez o a uno de maneras más profundas que al otro.

Siempre terminaba con uno de los dos atrapado contra una pared crema o una pared de flores azules o miles de paredes blancas y grises en hoteles sin nombre. Se consumían el uno al otro con una voracidad insaciable.

Esa era la forma de su necesidad… de su amor o necesidad.

Y cada día empeoraba, era como una enfermedad, era una obsesión que bien podía destruirlos en aquella vorágine de sentimientos.

Tarde o temprano sabia que uno de los dos fallaría, en maneras inexplicables o derivando de miles y miles de estadísticas en parejas como ellos, no parejas homosexuales, parejas conformadas por personas como Derek Morgan y Spencer Reid.

Y a la final era el huyendo de todo lo que involucrara ese gran espacio confortable y cálido. Era el escapando de algo que lo rompería por completo. Era el corriendo por su vida, huyendo de la cosa más maravillosa y mas aterradora que le había pasado en toda su existencia.

 

**_3-_ ** **_Alanis Morissette  - Joining You_ **

Cuando llego a casa y pulso la maquina contestadora al ver 1 mensaje lo que menos se esperaba era que dicho mensaje fuese de la madre de Morgan.  A través de los años no era extraño para el recibir llamadas por fechas típicas como cumpleaños, navidades y días de acción de gracia por parte de la familia de Morgan. Cuando aún estaba en el equipo solía pasar algunas de esas fechas con el otro agente y su familia.

Disfrutaba siempre aquellos momentos, los “momentos familiares” como los llamaba Morgan, y siempre solía conversar hasta el amanecer, esperando que “Santa” llegara. Cosa totalmente ilógica, pero disfrutaba aquellas conversaciones, mostraban fragmentos de una personalidad muchísimo más compleja.

Todo eso había termino al abandonar a su equipo, había decidió hacer un corte completo, avergonzado de haber seguido el camino de Gideon, pero lo necesitaba, aun mas después de la muerte de su madre, necesitaba reencontrarse con todo aquello que había sido abandonado y necesitaba alejarse de todas esas cosas que podían más que el, alejarse de toda esa oscuridad y de todos esos sentimientos que a veces le impedían respirar.

El que más había insistido a través de los años en continuar un trato constante con él era Morgan. Pero si no era “el” todo simplemente debía continuar negándose por el bien de su sanidad mental.

Aparentemente Morgan estaba sufriendo una “crisis de fe” como le había dicho su madre y quizás necesitara de un amigo en ese momento.

Y rompiendo con años de silencio marco el número de Morgan, al quinto repique pudo oír una voz ronca y desprovista de toda la amabilidad y jocosidad que solía recordar.

Y no podía evitar sentir como todo temblaba en su interior, años de separación que no lo habían prepara para nada, mucho menos para confrontar al otro hombre pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

“Morgan, soy Reid.”

Y la respiración entrecortada al otro lado del teléfono hizo que su corazón perdiera el ritmo por segundos.

 

**_4-_ ** **_Beyonce - Why Don’t You Love Me_ **

No podía entenderlo. No era que fuera así de narcisista pero por los cielos.

No había manera de atraer su atención, hiciera lo que hiciera, aun lanzando sobre nombres como “sexy genio” “chico lindo” y algunos tan cursis como “cielo” y “cariño”. Cierto, todo bajo los supuestos efectos del alcohol en las noches en que salía el equipo, inclusive lo había sacado a bailar.

Solo le hacía falta emborracharlo y sacarle la verdad.

No era por ser narcisista pero era la personificación del encanto y el derroche de simpatía y buena apariencia. Nadie, ni mujeres ni hombres eran capaces de resistirse a una exposición prolongada de sus encantos y especialmente de su sonrisa. Entonces ¿Porque nada de eso funcionaba con Reid?.

Sabía que con forma de ser que tenía todo era un poco más complicado, al menos en un nivel más emocional conectado a uno mucho mas físico, que era donde él quería entrar.

Básicamente había intentado todo para meterse en los pantalones de Reid pero el simplemente se hacia el desentendido del asunto.

Citando a García “le has dicho todo menos la verdad, se directo y sincero y ganaras  influencia en los mares vulcanianos del amor”. El le había dicho que no eran Kirk y Spock pero la mirada embelesada de la técnico le había indicado que ya había entrado a un universo de fantasías de fangirls.

Y ahí estaban, Reid borracho e inconsciente recostado sobre su regazo, durmiendo como un niño pequeño aferrado a su pantalón y gracias a Dios si no tenía una erección era por puro milagro o quizás por culpa del sentimiento horrorosamente tierno y cálido que le inspiraba el chico en ese momento.  Reid borracho era se había escapado y se había encerrado en  el primer lugar vacio que había encontrado lo cual le hacía pensar que quizás después de todo el joven genio si estuviera ocultando algo relacionado a un ámbito más emocional conectado a uno mucho mas físico, que era donde él quería entrar.

 

**_5-_ ** **_Tori Amos - Winter_ **

Sentía frio por dentro, un frio que calaba hasta sus huesos y simplemente no podía soltar la mano delgada y de dedos de pianista, suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo, porque aunque no lo pareciera Reid era fuerte.

Aun podía sentir sus manos aferrarse a él, todo el tiempo que tardaron en atravesar aquel campo de maíz mientras perdía poco a poco vida y sangre, deslizándose en un canto suave entre la ropa y piel de ambos.

Esa mano fuerte aferrarse a su camisa mientras huían del UNSUB que los había capturado y torturado. Reid había sido capaz de liberarlos a ambos, había actuado como si una fuerza lo hubiera poseído, no había dudado en usar todos los trucos sucios al enfrentarse contra el UNSUB, mas tarde que le preguntara le diría en respuesta que era “instinto de supervivencia” y el recordaría a Tobias Hankel y sentiría un profundo dolor en su pecho mientras continuaban en silencio antes de sentir aquella mano de dedos largos rozar su mejilla haciéndole perderse en esos ojos avellana tristes y vulnerables y llenos de una emoción de simpatía, tratando de confortarle cuando claramente el que necesitaba todo el apoyo y todo el confort era el otro.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al pueblo más cercano, prácticamente llevaba el cuerpo de un Reid inconsciente con el mayor cuidado para el cuerpo lastimado. Reid había sobrevivido a la operación de alto riesgo y ahora estaba aun inconsciente acostado en aquella cama de hospital donde los únicos sonidos eran los de una respiración acompasada y monitores.

Y estuvo ahí por una semana entera hasta que aquella mano recobro algo más de calor y fuerza, al menos la suficiente como para devolverle el apretón mientras una sonrisa franca se dibujaba en el rostro pacifico del otro hombre liberándole de un peso que sabia no le había dejado desde el momento en que le vio matar al UNSUB. Y se prometió que era el momento, no podía seguir esperando mas, tenía que decírselo y quizás… quizás Reid volvería a rozar su mejilla y regalarle aquella mirada que hablaba de una intimidad la cual había negado a ambos por mucho tiempo.

 

**_6-_ ** **_Kate Nash – Foundations_ **

Llevaban semanas al borde, entraban en discusiones absurdas y aquella ridícula necesidad de hacerle perder en el territorio verbal  le llenaba de un  placer indescriptible, y no, nada tenía que ver aquella mujer a la cual Morgan se había aferrado tanto en los últimos meses, aun si García no dejara de atormentarle con su preocupación.

No era como si él tuviera voz en las relaciones sentimentales de Derek Morgan así que como él no tenía porque meterse en sus lecturas vespertinas con uno de los nuevos miembros del equipo en la cafetería frente a la BAU.

Y por decirlo de alguna manera esa era solamente la cereza que coronaba la chantilly. No sabía cuando ni porque Morgan había adoptado esa actitud, ciertamente antes de sus lecturas diarias. Y tampoco sabía cuando le había dado por dejar de pasar las palabras mordaces para ponerse en modo de ataque pero sabía que en algún punto la tensión podría llegar a lo físico y no había que ser un genio para saber quién iba a salir perdiendo.

Por lo cual no puede evitar sentir miedo al ver a un Morgan claramente perturbado por la bebida frente a su puerta un sábado a las 2 am. Miedo que se acrecienta cuando el otro hombre se hace paso dentro de su casa y lo arrincona sobre la puerta que acaba de cerrar de un portazo.

Y el miedo se fusiona con algo más al ver la mano de Morgan descender hacia su cuello pero en lugar de sentir dolor siento un roce caliente y electrizante en el momento justo en que sus labios descienden en una característica casi reverente hasta presionarse sobre los suyos, y no puede evitar pensar en que _‘oh, era eso’._

Y el miedo se evapora casi por completo antes de sentir una mano fuerte y amplia posarse en su cadera y hacerle chocar contra su cuerpo en un acto de necesidad pura.

Y no puede evitar rendirse ante labios y manos expertas, ni ponerle nombre a todas esas discusiones, especialmente las concurridas luego de cada una de sus lecturas vespertinas con el nuevo miembro del grupo. Ni tampoco puede evitar el sentir un cosquilleo ampliarse desde su pecho hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

 

**_7-_ ** **_Adele  – Someone Like You_ **

Volvió solo para verlo con sus propios ojos, para ver toda esa nueva realidad, una realidad que definitivamente le distanciaba definitivamente de alguna esperanza o añoranza al respecto.

Se sentía como un UNSUB al observar la hermosa casa, con rejas blancas, clooney corriendo por el jardín y Morgan sentado al lado de una hermosa mujer, con sus manos y cabeza recostada levemente sobre la gran barriga que constataba un embarazo.

La sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre lograba romperle el alma en mil pedazos, y muchas otras veces reconstruírsela en instantes.

Nunca podría encontrar a alguien igual a Derek Morgan.

Podía esperar hacerlo, podía nunca perder las esperanzas pero... era en vano... nadie podía llegar a conocerle como le conocía Derek, como le conocían todos los miembros de su antiguo equipo.

Nadie.

Así que encontrar a alguien como Derek era una tarea absurda.

Pedirle que abandonara todo lo que ahora tenía un sueño imposible.

Salir de donde estaba para acercarse y saludar y ser envuelto en esos cálidos brazos que siempre le recordarían a otro hogar perdido algo simplemente cruel.

Solo le quedaba desearle una felicidad que le quemaba como hierro caliente el solo pensarla, el solo saber todo lo lejos que tenía que ser de Reid Spencer.

 

**_8-_ ** **_Florence + the Machine – No Light, No Light_ **

Eran muchas cosas menos lo que él quería que fueran.

Y no era por falta de interés, era más por una falta de valor, porque si, Derek Morgan carecía de muchas cosas menos de valor, al menos para cualquier territorio que no fuera el emocional.

Lo sentía alejarse cada día un poco más, el último caso había sido uno de los peores para Reid. Sabía que estaba encerrándose en sí mismo, y sentía de alguna forma que esta vez era diferente.

A punto de extender su mano y retenerle, abrirse a múltiples posibilidades pero tanta vulnerabilidad desplegada en esos ojos claros le intimidaba.

Y le gustaba pensar que podrían tenerlo todo, que todo estaba al alcance de su mano y solo tenía que extenderla y atraparle.

 

9-  ** _Placebo – Battle For The Sun_**

Todos los días era una batalla, contra la humanidad en general, contra todo lo que cruzaba la línea de la oscuridad para dañar a los demás, y no siempre lograban rescatar a cada víctima ni encerrar a cada UNSUB, y muchas veces perdían cosas, tiempo, amigos, momentos.

Y la última batalla se daba siempre al bajar del avión al regresar a casa, decir o no, alcanzar su mano y atrapar a Morgan en un abrazo, especialmente cuando esta con esa mirada de nada, o de mucho, la que decía mucho era la que más le dolía.

Quería evitar esa sensación de falla, quería siempre las emociones cálidas y buenas que siempre transmitía Morgan, era esa sonrisa después de un trabajo bien logrado, esa falsa jovialidad que a veces se volvía insoportable, especialmente cuando él era el final de todas esas bromas absurdas, pero también era esa constante batalla para mantenerlos a flote, a todos los miembros del equipo.

Por eso odiaba los días en que había demasiadas emociones regadas alrededor, emociones perturbadas y silenciosas. Nada de luz, solo oscuridad. Esa era la batalla para la que nunca estaba cansado, porque hacer sonreír a Morgan era la mejor de todas y la que mejor le hacía sentir al final del día.

 

10-  ** _Pink - Sober_**

Al principio era un estado total de libertad, no había nada que pudiera lastimarle, era perfecto, no tenía que pensar en nada y esa sensación de opresión, ese nudo en su garganta. Por primera vez en su vida podía apagar el tren de pensamientos de su mente, olvidar todo por unas horas de olvido.

Salía a perderse entre mares de cuerpos entre la oscuridad y muchas veces se encontraba contra alguna pared con manos y bocas recorriendo su cuerpo y entonces podía imaginar la mirada de cada uno de los miembros de su equipo, la decepción, era algo con lo que no podía, especialmente después de que le habían raptado, todos se portaban tan bien, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, luego se encontraba llevando cada pequeña situación al borde, no estaba hecho de cristal, no iba a quebrarse por un pequeño empujón.

Había noches en las que llamaba a García y simplemente se quedaban en silencio, o ella hablaba de cualquier libro o comic que estuviera leyendo recientemente y el podía controlar el impulso.

Otras noches aparecía en casa de Morgan y se hundía en sus brazos y respiraba mientras sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y la voz de él era como droga, era mejor que las llamadas nocturnas con García, y sus manos sobre su espalda eran como un bálsamo de tranquilidad, muchas de esas veces había terminado por quedarse dormido al ritmo de ese corazón dañado y valiente.

Sale con Prentiss a ver el ciclo de películas rusas, y toma cafés con J.J y tiene reuniones silenciosas con Hotch en su despacho y poco a poco lo va superando sin tener que decirles nada, todos lo imaginan.

Hasta que un día se encuentra sonriendo ante alguna broma absurda entre Morgan y Garcia y se da cuenta de que se siente bien el estar limpio.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hice trampa en algunas porque me tocaba parar la canción mientras tenía que hacer alguna cosa, la vida real sucks a veces, así que nada, y luego volvía y mi cabeza había desarrollado la idea de alguna manera, decir que tarde mucho en hacer eso, lo pare por meses, y ahora termine las otras 3, en fin meme de canciones al fin te complete.


End file.
